Stay
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: TIVA/GIVA Ziva can't share Tony with Jeanne what will she do when she has to face it?


**Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a long time. We're moving so you could say I'm on a hiatus but I'm back. I'll be updating My life in my words soon but most likly tommarow. So heres another song fic of mine that popped in my head and wouldn't go away. Read and Review Please!! The song Is Stay by Sugerland.**

**STAY**

_i've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying her praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying._

Tony and Ziva were laying in bed tangled up in each other. Tony was trailing kisses along her jaw and Ziva was pulling him as close to her as possible. She pressed her lips against his again and said,:" I Love you Tony." He pulled her even closer to him. " I love you too Zee." They were kissing when his cell rang. He broke from her and picked it up," Hello?" Ziva pushed herself up on the bed, the blanket wrapped around her naked torso," Okay Jeanne I"ll be home soon."He hung up.

_And I'll be begging you baby, beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleave_

_For the next time we'll be here seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm Dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me_

" Tony please don't go." Ziva said as he picked up his clothes to get dressed. " Ziva you no I have to. Staying isn't an option." She grabbed her robe and put it on, walking over and kissing his neck. He turned around and kissed her roughly. " Soon." was all he said as he grabbed his keys and left.

_You keep tellin me baby, there will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine_

_But I don't think thats the truth _

_And I don't like being used_

_And I'm Tired of waiting_

_Its to much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to Share_

Ziva watched Tony pull out from her window. She started to clean up her apartment of any signs of the nights activities. The leftover food at the table, the trail of her discarded clothes leading to the messed up bed. He kept telling her that soon he would leave Jeanne and be with her forever. She believed him.....at first

_Why don't you stay, I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonley, don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you will go, theres one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way, why don't you Stay_

She kept telling herself that she loved him and that he loved her, but now she was doubting those voices. She hated the way she was living and knew what she had to do. Even though it brokje her heart into a million bite sized piecesshe had to. She got dressed and picked up her cell and hit speed dial 3. " Can I come Over?" She said when the other end picked up, her voice cracking.

_I can't take it any longer, but my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't wait another minute after all that I put in it_

_I've given you my best why does she get the best of you_

_So next time you find_

_You wanna leave her bed for mine_

Tony listened to the song Zee had sent him on his phone.

_Why don't you stay I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonley _

_you can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way _

_Why don't you stay_

Ziva got out of her car and walked up to the front door. She didn't have to knock because the minute she got on the porch the door opened and Gibbs took her in his arms. She wept silently and he said," whats wrong Ziver?" She looked up at him like a child who had done something wrong," I left him Gibbs I can't share him I need more then that." She continued to cry as he held her," Its okay Ziva it will be fine." She looked up at hm and he lightly placed his lips on hers, " I love you Ziva." She looked at him searching his eyes and found what she needed, Sincerity," I love you to Jethro."


End file.
